CERBERUS
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: No longer a OneShot by popular demand! What if Alucard wasn't the only one bound to Hellsing? What if there was something else or rather someone else? FF7/Hellsing Crossover Plz Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm sorry for doing this but the idea just won't leave my mind. Mixing poor Vincent into Hellsing… It's cool and innovative… I think…

**Summary:** What if Alucard wasn't the only one who was bound to Hellsing? What if there was another less psycho monster on the Hellsing dungeons? Locked away for more than an eternity, and ready to strike willingly at those who oppose its master. Its only reward being in the form of gratitude from its master…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing, Vincent Valentine, or any other character I mention from FF7, I do own the plot of this here fic, FF7 game, movie and soon the PSP game XD

* * *

**CERBERUS**

The Hellsing grounds were under attack, but this time the enemy had had outsmarted Integra Hellsing.

Alucard was down and Walter and Seras were fighting for their lives. The soldiers that were left were turned into ghouls, vampires, werewolves… and even something Integra couldn't identify, but right now she didn't care at all.

She was running through the dungeons from a group of werewolves that had gone after her when she separated from Walter and Seras to find Alucard and release him.

She kept running until she heard a growl coming from one of them.

She instantly knew what the monster was planning and as it lunged at her she ran into a room, which resulted in a dead end, "No…" she whispered before one of them slammed her against the wall causing her ribs to break and blood to come out of her mouth in gallons.

"Well, the Hellsing whore seems to have run out of luck!" said the leader sneering at her condition.

The precious Hellsing blood, which ran through her veins, had been splattered on the ground and none of them saw the sigil that was on the floor until it glowed red.

"What the fuck!?" it said… too late.

The leader's mouth exploded in blood as his grip on Integra became weak causing her to slide down along the wall to see the other two cowering in fear.

That's when she saw it, or rather, him with his claw in the wolf's chest. Once he let go he looked at the others.

"You dare to endanger my master's life? You shall not be forgiven…" he said.

He had black spiky hair, black colored leather-like skin, and big golden yellow eyes… As far as Integra knew… he was a monster, a demon in all its sense.

He dispatched the other two as if they were nothing more than vermin and soon after it came in front of Integra and bowed down as if she were the most important person in all of London, "Please, my master, allow me to heal your wounds," he said placing a clawed hand above her waist and closed his eyes in concentration, soon enough she stopped the internal bleeding.

"If you are my servant, what should I call you?" she asked as she saw him transform into a human.

This one had a red cloak on him, black leather underneath and a pair of golden yellow boots which matched a claw placed on his left hand.

"My human name is Vincent Valentine but you may call me… Cerberus…"

* * *

**Luna:** Tell me what you think creative comments are welcome as well as flames… Should I continue this??? 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright readers since people have been begging me to continue I will! And for the record this is not an imitation of my other fic on the contrary this is just an idea that's been bugging me ever since I played Dirge of Cerberus and lastly, for anyone that's wondering the name Cerberus is Vincent's nickname as well as the name of his gun I know that the gargoyle looking creature is named Chaos but the reason as to why his nickname is Cerberus shall be disclosed in future chapters and before I forget Vincent is a bit OOC in this fic so don't go getting freaked out on me when you read this… so I hope you enjoy this plz R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Hellsing or FF7 characters, weapons or the world this is made in, what I do own, however is the plot.

* * *

**CERBERUS**

Cerberus? Surely, he was kidding right? Wrong.

He looked at her and he seemed to be thinking about her.

'_A woman leading Hellsing… I guess the old Hellsing luck ran out with her father…_' he thought picking an unconscious Integra bridal style.

He chuckled when her head collided with his chest, '_How easy it would be to kill her right here eh master?_' spoke a voice inside his head.

Instantly he frowned, '_We are not to touch a single hair on her. She's our master and we are her servant, don't you forget that Chaos!_' he mentally scolded the entity inside him.

With the entity in check, he teleported to her room laying her down in her bed.

He bowed down, "Sleep well my master… I shall eliminate the scum that gets in your way," he said disappearing from the room.

Outside a red moon glowed brightly signaling the end of one servant yet the beginning of another.

Seras and Walter were still fighting the ghouls that had managed to slip through their defenses, and slowly one by one were being either blown up or cut in pieces, "Miss Seras we hold our position until Sir Integra releases Alucard," he said but received no response, "Seras?"

When he turned his eyes went wide.

Not only was Seras on the floor, but the ghouls were trying to render her naked, that is until a clawed hand destroyed the ghoul into pieces.

A beast stood in front of Seras as if protecting her, it was a dark shade of purple that covered most of its fur except for a mane that was divided between silver and red, and it had glowing golden yellow eyes as well as a pair of horns, claws and sharp fangs.

It reveled in the carnage it was making with the ghouls all splattered on the floor and the vampires it managed not to kill were instantly ripped to shreds by its powerful jaws and it greedily drank the blood in a mock attempt to be like a vampire which made Seras a bit sick.

'_No… I thought it was a myth… The carnage lover, the killer, the monster… Cerberus_' Walter thought as he readied himself, if this thing was out that meant Integra was…

The beast chuckled, "Don't tell me you've lost faith in our master dear Angel of Death, Walter Donez," the chuckles turned into insane laughter as he ripped through another vampire, "My, my, my. Where do you heathen come from? I'm gonna be probably drunk until next month," he laughed as he savored the vampires blood in his mouth.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, my dear friend. So, hey how about if you join us and you can feast yourself with that cutie you have by your feet!" said one grinning (like an idiot) Jan Valentine.

Vincent looked at Seras for a moment and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, he sniffed her and grinned, "You're his fledgling, aren't you?"

She could only nod causing the beast to laugh maniacally, "And here I thought he would never get one. He really has gone soft!" he said laughing.

Jan raised an eyebrow, '_Ok… this guy is more crazy than that old kook we met earlier,_' he thought causing the laughter to stop.

He snarled placing Seras on her feet leaving her dumbfounded, "You're gonna regret those words boy… Especially after I have a banquet with you, your brother and your army. None of you will live to tell the tale… Oh, and tell your "Last Battalion" … I am coming for them to sate my hunger…" with that he disappeared.

Jan looked around and laughed, "Big talk for a coward! Now where were we?" said Jan looking at a terrified Seras.

However, he didn't get a chance to finish what he started since his mouth exploded in blood, "What the fuck!?" he shouted looking at the hole in his chest and at the clawed hand with his heart in it.

"I wonder…" said the beast as he let a drop of blood hit his tongue, which caused him to snort and to scoff, "Dirty blood, yuck! Not even a real vamp, are ya? It's no wonder the blood I've been drinking is tasteless. You monsters are nothing more than copies of the originals… You sicken me!" he said and with that he squished Jan's heart causing the vampire to go in flames and then dust…

* * *

**Luna: **OO' Ummm…. I think I might have to rate this a little higher due to the… massive amount of blood and gore… And yes Vincent is a bit psychotic here but, what do you expect after from having monsters stuck inside of you? So should I end this here? I'm asking my readers since I value thei opinion. 


	3. Chapter 3

**David J:** I will keep writing this I'm just opening up to ideas...

**dark night:** Yes it is a FF7 crossover...

**Gi:** Umm yes I know but there is a reason why he calls himself Cerberus ya know --'

**CrowdwellerRaven:** Thx and don't worry I will

**Eclipse Eternity: LOL** Read this and the next chapter and find out how good this is gonna get...

**Mizuki hikari:** Thx and soon VERY soon...

**mslcat:** Well I don't know if to put a rivalry like that here... This fic wasn't meant to be a romance fic... But, one never knows... Oh and I've given consideration to your "Werewolf Integra" Idea... maybe just maybe... we'll see...

**A/N: **Umm here ppl I made the third Chappy and I'm gonna follow a suggestion that was on the reviews... **Warning: **From this point on it could get messy and bloody so if you quiver at the mention of blood, gore and probably mock vampirism... leave now or suffer...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Hellsing or FF7 if I did Vincent would be kicking FREAK vamp ass! XD

* * *

CERBERUS

Luke looked in horror from the field as his brother had turned to dust, "What the hell did you do!?" he asked panic and fear evident in his voice as his eyes went wide at the monster in front of him.

He laughed at the FREAK vampire, it wasn't a normal laugh, as far as normal as he was, it was full of killing intent, "My, my, my... A pesky rat in the kitchen huh?"

Luke backed away, "That's enough Von Luke..." said a voice from behind him causing the beast known as Galian(Vincent duh!) to look at the source.

There behind Luke was a short man with glasses wearing only a white dress jacket and white dress pants chuckling, "So I see our little Fraulein(sp?) got another pet at her disposal... Too bad this one will have no master when were finished with her."

Galian chuckled, "My mistress won't fall to a mere leech such as you... Major..." he grinned after his words show his bestial fangs and transformed back into his normal form, "Besides before this night is over you'll regret your words... And your blood shall run to the ground... I'll make sure of it..." he said as he took a step forward.

All of a sudden a man with a green uniform came walking up front causing Vincent to raise an eyebrow.

Another chuckle came from the Major, "It seems to me that Hans here wants to fight you my good hunter... Would you give into such request?"

Vincent chuckled and then the chuckle turn into a maniacal laugh, "If you insist Major but know this... I will feast on his blood and flesh as well as yours and once I'm done I will hunt the rest of your little posse down..."with that Vincent grinned baring his teeth.

They weren't fangs, oh no, they were blunt teeth like that of a human's, a sign that he was mocking them.

Laughing maniacally (**Luna: **seriously he's starting to sound more like Alu's long lost brother --') he stared at them mocking them, and humiliating them all the same.

For someone to say that Vincent Valentine loved to freak the undead more than what they freaked the humans was an understatement, even Seras was a bit afraid of this crazy maniac.

"So... dear '_soldat'... _What's it gonna be, eh?" he said grinning as his eyes held the look of murder in them.

The Major smiled, "Gunsche... Get him!" and with those words the Millennium captain went after Vincent in full werewolf form.

Vincent still held the same grin as the Captain's fist connected with his face sending him flying towards a wall of the Hellsing Mansion, breaking it as he went through.

The Major laughed, "Is this the last Hellsing has to offer? A mutated hybrid, an old retainer and a young fledgling? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Hans make sure that they're as good as dead!"

All of a sudden a voice interrupted Millennium's leader, "Whoever said I was finished, '_kleiner mann'_?" he grinned and all of a sudden a huge black dog about 6'10" emerged from the ruins in which Vincent had fallen.

It's fur was pitch black, and black silver armor covered only his chest, his claws were the size of human fingers except thicker and its three pair of eyes were completely gold colored... Wait, three pairs?

He came out into the light revealing that he was in fact a dog with three heads blood drool slipping from its massive jaws as it looked at the werewolf and all three heads grinned, "So... Can you amuse Cerberus?"

* * *

I know, I know freakishly short but there's a reason was to why its so short and I'll make it up to you in the next chapters, I promise cross my heart XD! Anyway thank you for the reviews and plz ppl I'm trying to reach at least 20 reviews before chapter 6 so plz R&R... Oh and by the way I got another Vincent/Hellsing story called Crimson Heart I would really appreciate if somebody left me more reviews there... much appreciated Ciao!Translation: 

**Soldat:** Soldier

**Kleiner Mann:** Little man


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the earlier chapter being short and for editing like crazy but my dear Computer was pulling a disappearance act on my files (probably thx to my dad for messing with it) anyway, it might get confusing in this chapter so allow me to explain… it takes place when Hans throws Vincent into the wall and here is what happened when he was at the other side… And before I forget NOW is a good time to hear Going Under by Evanescence. Btw, I'm upping the rating since clearly this has gotten a little bit bloody, gory, messy, violent, and a bit suggestive Oo …

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes as we all know we do not own Hellsing, property of Kouta Hirano, or FF7, property of SquareEnix, or the song Going Under, property of Evanescence.

* * *

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.

(going under)

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

-**Evanescence

* * *

**

CERBERUS

Vincent was slammed into the wall, going through it and landing on the debris on his back resulting in bruises.

He was now unconscious to the world of the living… but not the dead.

In his mind a fierce beast had awaken, shattering what little remains it had on the seals controlling it as it neared him.

Three pairs of red eyes much like his own stared at Vincent and he grinned insanely.

'_Master?_' said the beast to his mind.

Vincent woke up from his dreamlike state and stared at Hans and the Major…

"Is this the last Hellsing has to offer? A mutated hybrid, an old retainer and a young fledgling? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Hans make sure that they're as good as dead!" said the Major laughing.

Vincent grinned showing his teeth… that were no longer human-like but animalistic.

His form was shifting and he was enveloped in a dark mist like aura, "How about you and I have some fun my old friend? I'm sure my master wouldn't mind………… for now…." He said aloud still grinning insanely.

In his eyes however, was the intent look of a predator waiting on his prey to make a move, which was exactly what was already made.

Slowly, the dark aura engulfed his body completely and he let out an inhuman roar, which caught the attention of the prey "Whoever said I was finished, '_kleiner mann'_?"

From the dust that was still hanging in front of Hans appeared a massive, black furred three headed dog, snarling at him until it spoke in a roar, "So…can you amuse Cerberus?" he said as his three pairs of mouths grinned showing sharp fangs.

Walter looked on the scenery before him wide eyed, "His eyes glow with the moon, his fangs shine in the night, his fur flows with the shadows… Truly a monster is what I have seen…" he said clearly surprised he had found the words Integra's father had used the day he first met Cerberus.

"Walter?" said Seras snapping him back to reality, "We… we need to find master before something bad happens," she said.

He nodded in response and left following Seras to where they had seen Alucard last.

The Major looked at the dog and laughed, "Another dog of war for Hellsing! Little fraulein must be fond of dogs, no?" he said laughing hysterically.

Cerberus' faces scrunched up and he snarled, "Do not confuse me with a misfit soldier, Herr Major." He grinned, "True I serve the Hellsing family… But I'm not here because I'm forced to be…" his grins fell to smirks, "It's because unlike your little friend there I was given the choice of either joining them or remain at the place I was. I decided to remain in my little prison until I broke from it and joined Hellsing of my free will," said Cerberus as he began to walk toward Hans.

"My fate was decided the day I became this abomination, the day that my dear beloved was killed like an animal by pigs like you!" His eyes were glowing completely red with a intent bloodlust, "The day my dear Lucrecia… was killed by the scum of the earth… Vampires… Demons of the night clearly with no ounce of humanity left in them… you all sicken me!" he shouted as he lunged at Hans.

Hans tried to defend himself against the onslaught that was sure to come, however, it never came as Cerberus disappeared in front of him like a blur, "Where did he go?" said the Major as he and Hans were left there looking from side to side.

All of a sudden, Hans felt immense pain in his right side and right shoulder as he felt the force of being lifted in the air and then the pain spread to his right leg.

Once he looked his eyes went wide in terror, the giant three headed dog's jaws were latched to his shoulder, his side and his leg, and the both of them were in the air.

Then the dog lunged him to the ground and upon impact the Captain's mouth exploded in blood as Cerberus drove a claw through his chest, one of the heads came to his ear as he died, "I'll let you die with one thought in mind that I know I'll regret later… Your legacy continues… and you will not die in vain…" he said as the Captain smiled.

The Major narrowed his eyes as Cerberus made his way to him, of course Luke decided to interrupt… only to have both his arms ripped off his body and a claw tear through his chest, "Scum… Indeed truer words could not be said from my dear friend…" he growled as he ripped Luke apart.

"So… Major… You're next…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Seras and Walter had been looking for the master vampire for hours without any luck, "Do you really think he's around here Seras?" said Walter as he looked in another Millenium van.

She nodded, "I'm sure he has to be here… I can feel him close by…" she said.

Suddenly each was knocked to the wall, "Walter?" she said but received no response due that the butler was out cold.

As she looked up she almost went out of breath… If she needed any.

It was her master, Alucard, "Master… why?" she asked passing out just then.

Alucard chuckled as he revealed one of his maniacal grins, "So the dog has finally come out to play…" he said disappearing not before the moonlight caught the back of his neck with something… a FREAK chip embedded on there…

* * *

**A/N:** I don't like cliffhangers that much but for some odd reason I like writing them… Irony, I know still I might keep writing if I get more reviews by the way, you can give me ideas for the next chapters ppl I'm open for your ideas… Ciao for now! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Some of you might be cursing me cause I took quite a long time to try and continue this fic... Truth be told I was stuck in the Holidays and the evil easter bunny wouldn't let me write and well, my internet connection hasn't been nice with me lately :\ But here it is the long awaited chapter of CERBERUS oh and I'm still open for ideas just in case. Edit: I decided to add a little more since I know you're going to complain on how short it is so here hope you enjoy... There is a little AxI here but just a little tiny microscopic almost... Well you get the point...

**CERBERUS**

Cerberus grinned his own type of cheshire cat smile on all three heads as he saw Alucard, "Long time indeed No Life King..." he said as he transformed back into his "human" self.

Both warriors looked at each other cornering each other like two lions ready to fight with claws and fangs. Both snarled at each other going in circles glaring.

The first one to strike was Alucard as he aimed at Vincent throat with one shadow hound. Vincent stopped it with his barehands one on the top lip and another on the lower one holding the mouth open as the hound struggled the same as Vincent.

"So the great No Life King grovels before a weakling? Even all of hell would be ashamed" he said snarling as he tore the hounds head in half blood, splattering everywhere even on Vincent's skin.

Alucard scoffed, "Quite the show off, aren't we?" said Alucard as he smirked. Vincent snarled and soon transformed into his demon form once more. He lunged at Alucard grabbing his throat while Alucard himself grabbed one of the demon's arms and stuck his claws in it drawing black blood.

The demon hissed at the cuts but soon snarled at the elder vampire as he kicked Alucard back with as much force as he could muster sending a certain vampire flying into a crumbling building. The demon shokk his wings violently as it snarled at the No Life King.

The Major seemed to be quickly forgotten as the demon and Alucard fought to the death. He made sure he wasn't folowed quickly escaping the scene as the vampire and the demon clawed at each other making the ground shake and quiver in fear of two of the worlds strongest dark creatures.

After what seemed like more than twelve hours of fighting a voice stopped them, "That is enough! I will not have you two acting like children!" said a maddened Integra as the demon and Alucard stopped as each had a hand around the other's neck as if to strangle.

They looked at her for a few seconds before both of them let go and bowed at her, "Forgive me master" said Alucard as he reached behind his neck and tore off the chip that was there. The demon raised an eyebrow, "You could've done that earlier... It would have saved us a lot of trouble" said the demon causing Alucard to snarl at him for the remark.

Integra sighed, "And the Major?"

"I'm afraid he escaped Mistress..." said the demon as it transformed back into a human. "If the vampire hadn't intervened he would've not been left... but I'm afraid I couldn't get him in time..."

Integra sighed once more annoyed, "Very well gather whatever troops survived and search for Walter and Seras... I'm afraid that this is just the beginning..."

Vincent smirked as he returned back to a more "normal form" and looked at her, "As you wish mistress" he said truning into his Galian form and ran off to look for survivors. Alucard looked at Integra and narrowed his eyes...

"You have wolf scent on you" he said as he neared her. Integra winced as she held her arm telling no one what had happened when the werewolves attacked her. She had been bitten but she discarded it off like it was nothing since they were artificial but, upon further discovery thanks to Vincent, they were real werewolves not the fakes that Millenium usually made...

That scared her even though she wouldn't show it but her spirit was scared . She shivered slightly from the cold and Alucard placed his coat on her. "Alucard... I want you to do me a favor... If I become one of them... kill me with your own hands" he said as she took a deep breath...

Alucard bowed though his eyes held great sorrow, "As you wish, my master" he said as he vanished in shadows. "God... Please forgive me" she said as she sobbed slightly while no one saw...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Heya ppls. Sorry for the delay but I was stuck without internet for a while. Anyway here's the next chapter... And btw, I know some will kill me but, Sephiroth and Genesis are here as well... hides behind a barricade with a imitation of Cerberus in hand

**Vincent:** sweatdrop --'

**CERBERUS**

"So the infection was a success?" asked a doctor-like looking man. The Major was there and he nodded causing the scientist to laugh.

"However there are new developments... The Cerberus Hound has been awakened... You do know what this means" he said and the scientist nodded.

"I believe it's time **they** wake up"

--

Vincent sat at the catacombs where he was awakened his eyes closed and deep in thought more like in a sleep like state but still he was alert.

Shadows began forming in his room and rapidly he drew his gun glaring at the intruder. "The rules still apply Alucard... Either that or you eat bullets" he said with a snarl and his eyes glowing pure red.

Alucard appeared chuckling, "Still grieving I see..." he said with that cheshire cat smile he always had.

Vincent scoffed, "Go away Alucard... Don't make me do the same mistake twice... I'd rather you bother someone else before I regret not killing you..." he said.

Alucard frowned, last time they both fought Integra's father had to cover it up as a terrorist bombing of the old bridge near Old Ben. "Fine, demon... I'll deal with you later but one piece of advice... Keep your claws away from my kills..." said the elder vampire as he dissappeared...

Vincent sighed and loked down holding his gun loosely, "Lucrecia..." he whispered before closing his eyes.

**Flashback**

_"What are you doing?!" asked a voice he could recognize pretty well even though everything was completely dark. "Oh come now fraulein. Herr Fuhrer wants your little project to be a part of our men" said another voice. The woman's voice screamed in frustration, "Get out of my lab! NOW!!" she said as a door was heard slamming..._

**End Flashback**

Vincent opened his eyes slowly as he seemed to react to something in his room. It was Schrodinger smiling goofily at him.

Valentine raised an eyebrow but either way aimed his gun at the boy, "What do you want?" he asked in his own rasp and low voice.

The boy smirked, "Herr Major wants a meeting with you... Valentine... Something about a certain doctor friend of yours" he said and that caught Vincent's attention.

He only scoffed, "I don't want to talk to a filthy pig as low as that man... I'd rather stay where I am" he said standing up and shooting the boy straight in the head.

"I will not commit the same sin twice..."

--

The sound of steps sounded through one of Millenium's bases as the walls were covered in blood, FREAKs blood as a lone warrior walked the halls searching for their leader, "_My soul corrupted by vengeance... Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey... In my own salvation..._" said the figure as it revealed a single black feathered wing.

One of the corpses stirred as a Ghoul came up only to end with its head slashed off, "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess... Weseek it thus and take to the sky... Ripples form on the water's surface... The wandering soul knows no rest..._" he said as he walked out of the base with the leader's body in one hand...

Outside was Maxwell with half of Section XIII behind him and the warrior only scoffed, "I believe this is too much force even for you" he said as he dropped the body to the ground and rapidly it turned to dust.

Maxwell chuckled. "As far as I'm concerned there is a war starting and this much force is not enough... Genesis" he said smirking.

Genesis scoffed again, "A war? Hasn't there been enough bloodshed already? You can count me out Maxwell" he said as he walked past him. "What?!" said Maxwell.

Genesis stopped, "I made an oath long ago... I will not fight a useless war... Especially one such as this.." said Genesis as he left the premises.

"Wait a minute lad!" said one of the men from Section XIII, "Are ye sure ye will not help us?" asked a man wearing glasses and with blonde sort cut hair.

"I will not old friend... _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end... The goddess shall descend from the sky..._" said Genesis as he walked away...

He suddenly stopped and looked to the sky, 'Angeal, Zack... Am I doing the right thing?' he thought as he went on...

--

"Well Herr Major has been expecting you dear Weiss..." said the Doc as a white spiky headed man appeared from the shadows.

"Tell me what are your orders" he said as three troopers on the back loaded their guns.

"Hail Weiss!!"

--

**A/N:** Mwahahahahahaha! Not only did I add Genesis to the picture but the Tsviets as well and I left a cliffy. Let's see what happens next... Also Sephy makes an entrance on the chapter after the next chapter in all his smuggy glory... LOL

**Vincent: **That would mean putting the One Winged Angel against the No Life King?

**Me:** Yep

**Vincent: **Pass the popcorn...

**Cloud: **Make room I wanna see this too!

**Zack: **Hey don't hog the whole seat!!

**Me: OO **Uhh, apparently I have crowd control issues --' Uhh, see ya later...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and all your support... Now on with the story! P.S. I'm a bit of a CloudxTifa fan as well as a VincentxLucrecia fan so... if you see a bit of CloTi and VinLucy here, don't flame me! ducks behind a military barricade and grabs Genesis for cover

**Genesis:** What the?! Ok... what did I ever do to you?

**Me: **Just stay still like a good little boy and nobody gets hurt... except you ;

**Vincent:** backs away really slowly

**CERBERUS**

Rain fell through the city of London as two blurs went through the half destroyed city following a few Millenium soldiers.

One was a dog with red eyes, the other was a purple beast however they stopped short when they foud the soldier torn appart and then two wolves atacked one blonde and another dark brown. Both snarled at them but the leader, which was the blonde one stopped when he saw the purple beast.

"Valentine?" said the blonde wolf as he turned into a man with spiky blonde hair black shirt and baggy pants and the other turned into a woman with dark brown hair with a white shirt underneath a black vest andblack shorts.

"Cloud..." said the beast as it turned out to be Vincent, "What are you doing here?"

"This is our territory... Anyone that crosses these parts ends up dead... Or at least the non-humans end up dead... Rumor has it that Millenium is on the move with a secret weapon and apparently some of our own have made a faction against these guys" said Cloud as he took to the woman's side.

Vincent nodded as Alucard seemed to dissapear from his side, "And the others?"

Cloud sighed, "Dead... Only Tifa and I remain as well as... Sephiroth..." he said snarling at that but Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Sephiroth?" asked Alucard as he reappeared giving Tifa a scare and Cloud to become a bit defensive.

"Don't worry he's a friend... sort of" said Vincent as he looked at Alucard but quickly looked up as a soldier went for the strike causing Vincent to flinch and jump back evading the blow and he managed to snarl at the enemy which turned out to be a woman, though her face was concealed and only her blue eyes were shown.

She had a katana on one hand while she stared at Vincent, "Valentine" she said with venom on her voice causing Vincent to drop his guard.

"..." he stayed silent as something seemed to click in his mind... An old memory...

**Flashback**

_"Vincent?" said a woman with blue eyes and caramel colored hair._

_A younger Vincent opened one eye and looked at her and smiled. _

_He was different, he had short low spiky black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and blue pants part of his uniform as a bodyguard to the Fuhrer's niece. He wasn't exactly a German but he had an oddity to him that the Fuhrer didn't dare temper with._

_Vincent felt at peace here with the only love of his heart but sadly there wasn't a happy ending. The war had taken a turn for the worse and she died in his arms. However, he was imprisoned, tortured and experimented upon by the very men who had hired him. And in his death bed they gave him the most painful gift as well. _

_Immortality..._

**End Flashback**

Although the experiments had been a success, it was at a terrible cost, his mortality, and now, what he was seeing couldn't even be possible...

"Lucrecia?" he said dropping his guard entirely and that's when she stabbed him. The blade of the katana going through his chest and coming out of his back. He only winced and coughed up blood but the look in his eyes was still of utter shock.

**A/N:** I know plot twist and an evil cliffy... laughs evilly Oh don't worry I'll put the next chapter as soon as I get a connection...

**Genesis:** Yeah about that... I'm not a friggin' body shield!

**Vincent: **chuckles

**Cloud:** And you find this funny how?

**Vincent:** That for once it's not me?

**Cloud: **Ah... I see...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Yes before anyone asks I am back for a while cause this story deserves to be continued after all since it has a bit of fame. Anyway let's go onward! BTW! Heh, heh well read and find out I amnotgoing to spoil it...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or Final Fantasy VII.

**CERBERUS**

The Major had managed to reach the compound thatserved as Millenium's base of operations for now with a smirk on his features and a glint in his eyes.

Hans had not died after all and it seemed things were looking up for them as an organization called the Tsviets, who had an agenda much alike theirs, joined Milleniumin the fight.

Not only that, but it seemed Dok had found **it**.

The Major had reached the lab and grinned as he saw what the Dok had found.

"The calamity of the skies. The harbinger of death. The terror of Nibelheim. The General of SOLDIER... The One Winged Angel... Sephiroth..." said Dok as he pointed towards a crystal cage with a man standing and staring at them from the inside.

Long silver white hair flowed down his bare back reaching his knees, piercing cat-like green eyes stared at them, wearing only long black combat pants and boots and he seemed to have a black feathered wing out and stretched slightly as if they had roused his anger.

"To what do I owe... this displeasure?" said a voice in a calm but cold tone belonging to Sephiroth.

The Major smirked, "You vant to get out of your cage, do you not?" asked Dok as he seemed to be sizing up the cage.

"And why would you help me?" He wasn't amused at their antics but still he would play their games.

After all it was **he** who had locked **himself**.

This time the Major chuckled, "Let's just say you would find a benefit fromjoining our cause... After all, we're out to destroy a certain enemy you will find is against you as well"

Sephiroth looked at the man and soon smirked, "Very well... I will help you under two condition"

The Major raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

Sephiroth smirked, "You do not complain if I leave and do not get in my way"

--

Vincent grunted as he felt the blade through his wounded chest, but he wouldn't dare close his eyes as he saw hers.

She was in front of him and alive, "Lu...crecia..." he said struggling to keep conscious and for his speech not to sound painfilled which prooved to be futile.

The woman's soft blue eyes went wide and she backed away causing Vincent to wince as the blade left his wounded chest taking blood with it.

He fell down as he heard shots being fired and saw as the woman jumped to a building clutching her right arm and dissappearing.

He coughed up blood as everything seemed to go dark around him until finally passing out succumbing to the darkness.

--

When he finally woke up much later, he was at the infirmary in Hellsing sore and aching all over, '_I wouldn't put it past Alucard to drag me all the way here... That would explain the splitting headache_' he thought as he winced at the pain.

Bloody bandages covered his chest telling him that the staff hadn't changed them in a while and he winced at the sight but from what he could tell he had already healed up, though it brought sad memories to the surface.

The thing that could control his demonic self was a bright blue crystal orb **she** had placed there to keep him safe from himself and it usually brought bitter memories.

"It seems you were taken by surprise..." That voice belonged to no other than Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing.

Vincent chuckled through what little pain remained, "I don't know how... If that's what you're going to ask. I'm shocked myself as it is... She was a demi-god though..."

This caught the Hellsing leader's attention, "The rest is a blur but... I could smell half-god blood on her..."

Integra raised an eyebrow, "Just like you?"

He only nodded at her question staring at the ceiling...

--

She stumbled along the hallways staggering as her whole right arm was covered in blood from the bullet wound.

She hadn't taken the liberty of removing the bullet and now her shoulder was not healing... at all, the bullet was not meant for her kind and it was poisoning her.

She stumbled again this time trying to keep herself from falling into the floor that is until she stopped and as her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her, "Tell me... Have I died already?" she asked as she neared the one standing there.

Sephiroth had been walking through the halls avoiding most of the Millenium members until he found her and for an odd reason he felt a connection with this woman.

She walked towards him lifting a hand to his cheek, "Sephiroth?" she mumbled and Sephiroth was surprised she knew his name.

"Lucy?" asked Schrodinger as she seemed entranced by Sephiroth.

All of a sudden she passed out falling and luckily Sephiroth catched her and Schrodinger's eyes went wide, "Shit! Dok! Dok, Lucy's hurt!!!" screamed the boy as he ran toward the labs...

--

**Me:** Well that's Lucrecia and Sephy-san for ya!

**Sephiroth:** You just killed my mother T.T

**Me:** No I didn't...

**Vincent:** LUCRECIA!!!!!

**Me:** Not you too! Alu HELP!!!

**Alucard:** -is busy giving attention to IluvChaos on DeviantArt-

**Me:** Oh man... help!!!! -looks at Cerberus and Masamune with fear in her eyes-


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am back from the dead! Sorry for the long wait but I should be able to pos more now since I got my laptop back, anywho, on with the story!

-----------

CERBERUS

Sephiroth hadn't moved from her side, he couldn't for some reason. Something about her called out to him and it unnerved him all the same.

She was hooked to different machines scanning her progress though the only one that seemed to hypnotize him was the heart monitor.

Dok came in after a while to check on her with Schrodinger right behind him, "Oh? Sephiroth, how long have you been here?" he asked though he was picking his words carefully around the Ex-General.

Sephiroth just looked at him and scoffed, "What I do is my business alone, doctor... But, if you must know.... I've been her since they brought her in... I can't find it in myself to leave for some reason..." he said still looking at the monitors looking for a sign of change but nothing.

"Ah, well as long as you're not causing any trouble then" said Dok as he checked Lucrecia's vital signs.

Sephiroth menatlly scoffed, that would have earned him a beheading by his Masamune but he refrained from it, he would never cause trouble. In the past, yes, though now it was very unlikely.

He had been blinded by some thing that he called mother when all along he had been part human even if the Cetra part had been infused in his blood from outside and now here he stood a Demi-god and, for what reason?

He looked at Lucrecia, there was something about this woman, her aura was like his though to him hers seemed pained and maternal at the same time, it was confusing to him...

------------

Vincent looked around the Hellsing grounds from the porch in his room, luckily he didn't exactly have to sleep on a cell near the elder vampire.

Even though he had to work with the bastard deep inside he just wanted to tear him to shreds for what he did in the past.

His thoughts stopped when he felt an all too familiar presence near him, "Still thinking on the past, Valentine?" said Alucard in a mocking tone fitting to the elder vampire.

Vincent snarled then, "Watch your tongue around me leech... I'm not tolerating your lack of discipline around me any longer" he said his tone cold and filled with hatred, it took his self control not to release the demons inside him and rip him appart.

Alucard just chuckled, "Watch that temper demon. I wouldn't want you hurting Master" he mentally said as Vincent only snarled and returned back to the porch, "I wonder what she would think of you now" said the elder vampire as he vanished before the half demon crushed him...

Valentine just let out a roar crushing the pots filled with dirt anger and hatred evident in his eyes, "Leave her out of this.... Count!" he shouted to the heavens eyes clearly pain filled by now though glowing pure crimson with rage.

--

From the distance, Integra watched clearly not amused since Alucard had appeared behind her, "May I ask about your behavior servant? Clearly, annoying the newcomer is not something I would want" she said smoking one of her cigars.

Alucard chuckled then wearing the same trademark grin as always,"Oh? I would be careful master this one could be a menace, afterall your grandfather sealed this one for a reason" he said still grinning.

Integra just smirked, "And didn't he do the same with you?"

At that the elder vampire just chuckled once more his trademark grin placed on his lips, "Oh, but unlike me he is something far more.... shall we say, dangerous" he said vanishing from sight with a laugh as Integra just let out a puff of smoke, bandages showing through her uniform.

It seemed the curse inflicted upon her was successful after all...

Vincent had withdrawn to the entrance sitting in a dark corner his mind drifting to thoughs of the past and of how his life changed then as he had tried to stop a madman from creating something out of the back of a horror novel and failing to do so when he turned out to be said experiment...

He shook his head, Hojo was gone and all he needed now was to focus on her. Why had she attacked him? Didn't she remember? He sighed at the question thinking that perhaps all hope was lost already this time. The demon within him stirred and he suddenly, looked to the side as if in disgust though he was still thinking of her.

Sephiroth had fallen asleep by now as the machines connected to Lucrecia seemed to have lulled him to doze off. Truth was he would have left already but something kept him pinned here, be it instinct or curiosity he wasn't sure anymore but something did compel him to stay non the less.

When she stirred he hadn't moved as he was deeply asleep now. When Lucrecia opened her eyes to meet his face she felt all air blocked from her as her eyes went wide, "Sephiroth.... My son..." she mumbled before raising a hand to touch his cheek. Dok stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he reacts quite savagely when awoken abruptly. You might remember him but he doesn't remember you... After all he was taken from you barely months old, am I correct?" he said and Lucrecia just sighed as her hand went down and nodded.

Dokchuckled, "Now about your wounds..."

The city seemed to be quiet tonight, no vampires, no ghouls, nothing not even humans were out. It seemed, unconsciously, the city was preparing for war now more than ever though only six shadows remained in the darkness. Two fox demons, a normal demon, Two humans, and a vampire leading them.

"Well, gentlemen I believe its time we picked a side"

-------

A/N: Cliffhanger!!!! Man it's been long since I posted for this story XP. Anyway I know it's rathr short but my original version was longer.... It'sjust I lost the document and had to start from scratch, woe is me. Anywhoo I should be starting on the next chapter sometime, I hope...


End file.
